Cortos al estilo Helsa
by Serena Saori
Summary: Estos serán pequeños cortos de Frozen. Antes, durante y después de la película y AU. A partir de ahora todo y nada puede ocurrir...(Cambiado a M por futuras viñietas).. #5: Cuando te vi.
1. Eres una tonta

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me perteneces, si fuera así la historia sería otra.**

**Corto #1: Eres una tonta**

-¿Me dirás que te sucede Elsa?- Preguntó detrás de mí.

No respondí, solo seguí viendo a la nada.

Él se sentó a mi lado, me miro unos segundos y luego dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte.

Corría una agradable brisa, en el aire se podría sentir el bello aroma a jazmines. Mis flores favoritas, sentir su aroma me relajaban bastante. El misterioso poder de las flores…

-Lamento causarte problemas siempre Hans- dije luego de un largo silencio entre ambos.

-Qué dices tonta, jamás me has causado problemas. Al contrario, puedo decir que mi vida no sería ni la mitad de emocionante si tú no estuviese en ella. Incluso admito que tampoco sería lo mismo sin Anna-

Siempre tenía esa forma tan particular de hablarme, nunca me dejaba decaer o desanimarme. Estaba feliz de tenerlo en mi vida, estábamos ya que mi hermana lo quería bastante, era como el hermano que jamás tuvo.

-Gracias Hans, simplemente gracias.- Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. –No sé qué haría sin ti- una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

-No exageres tonta. Se soltó de mi abrazo y se levanto. –Bien ya que es la primera vez que te salgas algunas clases hay que festejarlo, vayamos a dar un paseo.- Estiro su mano hacia mí colocando una pequeña risa en su rostro.

No dude ni un segundo y tome su mano.

**Ok no hay nada de romance pero a mi manera es tierno jajajja No sé ustedes. **


	2. Eres mi mundo

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así la historia sería otra.**

* * *

**Corto #2: Eres mi mundo  
**

* * *

Rescatar a mi hermana era la única prioridad en este momento. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más peligraba ella.

Antes que pudiese montar mi yegua una mano se aferro a mi muñeca, no tenía necesidad de voltearme para saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Estás siendo imprudente! ¡Vas directo a su trampa Elsa!- me jalo para que quedase justo frente a él.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé Hans?- su mirada se conecto con la mía. –No puedo poner la vida de Anna en peligro, no otra vez-.

-¿Pero si puedes arriesgar la tuya?-

-Hans…-

-No pienses que no me preocupo por Anna, lo hago. Pero la capturaron para llegar a ti. Weselton quiere destruirte y no parara hasta que lo haga.- Realmente esta situación lo alteraba demasiado. –Elsa eres todo para mí, si algo te pasará se acabaría mi mundo- me acerque a él y pose mi mano en su mejilla. Su mirada reflejaba la profunda tristeza que sentía al decir esto.

-Puedo defenderme, tengo mis poderes, ¿recuerdas?- esboce una ligera sonrisa.

-Ese no es el punto y lo sabes- suspiro y me alejo –Sé que tienes tus poderes y que eres más que capaz de defenderte pero el también lo sabe y lo más seguro es que ya haya encontrado una manera de enfrentarte. Es probable es que haya pasado meses planeando todo esto.

Me cruzo de brazos y le doy la espada. –Hans se trata de Anna. No pienso dejarla un segundo más en manos de Weselton mientras aquí tratan de buscar una estrategia para llegar a ellos.- Mis voz sonó fuerte y segura.

-Elsa…- se acerco por detrás tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él. –Tienes razón no podemos perder más tiempo, pero no irás sola. Kristoff y yo te acompañaremos. Y no trates de negarte, iremos quieras o no.-podía notar cómo se preocupaba por ambas.

-Gracias Hans, en verdad- me volteo para volver a fijar su mirada en él.

-Jamás dejaría que te expongas al peligro- se inclina para darme un corto beso. –Ahora vayamos por ella.-

Estaba segura que volveríamos con mi hermana sana y salva

.

.

.

**¡Hola, hola! He vuelto con otro pequeño momento entre nuestra bella pareja. O al menos eso creo yo xD Ustedes juzguen. **

**Como se puede notar Weselton secuestra a Anna para poder llegar a la reina. Creo que pueden adivinar el por qué. Pequeña alimaña u.u Tal vez algún día desarrolle esta idea…. Tal vez… e.e**

**F: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer no solo esta, sino también las otras historias que escribí. :3 Espero te hayan gustado.**

**Y gracias a ustedes también Frozencilla y Lobita :3**

**Hasta la vista y que la fuerza los acompañe~**


	3. Despedida

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo las locas ideas a los que los someto.**

* * *

**Corto #3: Despedida**

* * *

No puedo estar a tu lado en el momento más importante de tu vida, de nuestras vidas. No sabes cuando me duele haberme ido de tu lado.

Nunca podré perdonarme por haberte dejado.

Aun así puedo decir que fue lo mejor para ambos, ahora tú puedes empezar tu vida de cero, sin tener la preocupación de si volveré a casa a salvo o no.

Fuiste, eres y serás lo mejor que me ha sucedido. No hay barreras que me separen de ti, pero a la vez hay una sola.. yo.

Nada deseo más que estar a tu lado, sentir tu suave piel, tu dulce aroma, mirar tus hermosos ojos color cielo. Eres perfecta para mí.

De hoy en más sólo podré admirarte y amarte a la distancia, mas nunca dejaré de protegerte. Cumpliré mi palabra a cualquier precio. Seguiré velando por tu seguridad y la de nuestro pequeño o pequeña, eso tenlo por seguro... pero jamás podré volver a tu lado. Llevo conmigo un pasado muy oscuro como para arrastrarte a ti en él, no quiero ver que salgas lastimada por causa mía.

Te amo y siempre te amaré Elsa... por favor no te sientas triste, tienes a tu lado a Anna y Kristoff. Sé con seguridad que ellos te ayudarán a superarme y con un poco de suerte logres rehacer tu vida junto a la vida que procreamos.

Hasta siempre amor mio...

* * *

**No sé que decir, solo que salió esto jajajaj. Esta pequeña viñeta no es como los otros dos, acá es puramente los pensamientos de nuestro pequeño pelirrojo. **

**Nuevamente agradezco que se den el tiempo de leer y comentar estas locuras aquí expresadas. xD**

**También subiré el rating a M ya que tengo pensada algunas cosillas a futuro :3 Besos y abrazos! Sayo...!**


	4. Juguemos en el bosque

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. Caso contrario ya el Helsa sería un hecho indiscutible en una segunda película.**

* * *

**Corto #4: Juguemos en el bosque**

* * *

-Sabes que no puedes escapar de mí, Elsa- su voz se escuchaba cerca, muy cerca de ella.

Debía seguir corriendo, si la atrapaba nuevamente quién sabe qué le haría por huir. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde sea, no debía parar. Ciertamente el escape no se le hacía nada fácil; la cabaña donde había estado cautiva estaba en lo más profundo del bosque. Su captor lo había pensado bien, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a adentrarse al bosque encantado, no sí quería seguir con vida.

Ahora no solo debía cuidarse de él sino también de los peligros del lugar.

La oscuridad de la noche le jugaba en contra, casi no veía por donde iba. La luz de la luna no atravesaba la densidad de los árboles dándole éstos más profundidad al manto nocturno.

-No importa que tanto trates, jamás encontrarás la forma de salir de aquí Elsa- esta vez no solo se escuchaba detrás de ella, también podía notar mucho enojo en él. –Te quedarás aquí y serás mía… solo mía-

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No le había gustado nada en el tono en que había dicho eso.

Un grito salió de su boca a la vez que paro en seco. La había alcanzado y lo tenía en frente de ella. A simple vista era un joven bien parecido, cabello pelirrojo y bellos ojos cual esmeraldas; pero para ella todo eso significaba su infierno.

-Déjate de juegos y volvamos a nuestro hogar amor mío- dijo mientras se acercó a ella y la tomó por su muñeca.

-¡No!- su desesperación se hacía visible.- ¡Por favor, Hans!- pronuncio en susurros – déjame volver a mi casa, te lo ruego- sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; con sus últimas fuerzas trato de soltarse de su agarre mas le fue completamente inútil.

-Pero que dices mi dulce amor, tu casa… tu hogar es conmigo, a mi lado. No tengas miedo, no te haré daño.- la jaló hasta su cuerpo para envolverla con sus brazos. Antes que Elsa cayera inconsciente lo último que vio fue una retorcida sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué creen que le pase a nuestra pequeña Elsa? ¿Sobrevivirá a la locura de nuestro Hansy? D: Queda en sus mentes bellas criaturas.**

**Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba... perdón las musas no ayudaron nada :P Espero que les guste, ¡saludos! :3**


	5. Cuando te vi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Solo los tomo prestado para divertirme un rato.**

* * *

**Corto #5: Cuando te vi**

* * *

Nunca antes en mi vida vi ojos tan azules como los de aquella joven. Eran de un azul tan profundo como el océano. Su cabello rubio platinado tan resplandeciente como la luna. Y su piel tan blanca como la fría nieve en invierno.

Todos los días pasaba por ese parque para poder verla. Siempre la encontraba con un libro en sus manos, sin despegar su vista de aquellas páginas.

Con el pasar de los días aprendí que la chica tenía como una pequeña rutina. Llegaba al parque, se sentaba en la banca bajo a un gran árbol y leía dos capítulos, quizás tres. Terminada su actividad colocaba el marcador entre las hojas cerrando el libro, para así disfrutar del entorno unos minutos para después retirarse y perderse en la lejanía.

Yo la observaba al otro lado del parque, detrás de unos arbustos desde donde lograba tener un panorama de todo el lugar.

En una sola oportunidad ella dirigió su mirada en mi dirección, aun así no pierdo la esperanza en que vuelva a hacerlo, de que me note. O tal vez debería tomar el valor suficiente como para acercarme a ella y hablarle.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, su rostro quedó grabado en mi memoria. Debo admitir que la rubia despertaba un gran interés en mí.

* * *

Mi lugar preferido era ese pequeño parque situado a unas cuadras de mi casa. En él solíamos jugar de niños mi hermana y yo. En varias ocasiones también nos acompañaba nuestro amigo y vecino, Kristoff.

La tranquilidad que se sentía allí no tenía comparación. En verdad era perfecto y relajante, más que nada por lo poco transitado que era. Al no ser una chica muy sociable, los lugares como éste me eran muy reconfortantes.

Como todos los días me senté en el banco bajo el gran roble. Abrí mi libro y comencé a perderme en sus palabras. Amaba mi pequeña rutina, nada me relajaba más que eso. Pero debo admitir que desde hacía unos pocos días noté que alguien me observaba. No tenía idea desde hacía cuanto tiempo aquel par de ojos seguían mis movimientos, me era imposible levantar mi vista y enfrentarlos. Vencida por la curiosidad de saber quién era el último día de otoño decidí alzar mi vista hacia el sujeto. Era un muchacho que aparentaba lo veinte tantos, pelirrojo y de buen porte, con una bella mirada esmeralda, quedé atrapada en aquellos ojos. Sonrojada no pude más que apartar mi vista de él. Luego de eso mi lectura cayo en el olvido, sus penetrantes ojos quedaron marcados en mis pensamientos.

* * *

Hoy tenía que hablarle, qué tan difícil podría resultar. Era solo una conversación casual, de seguro algún tema en común encontrarían... o eso esperaba.

Esta vez no ocupo su lugar de siempre, fue directo hasta el gran roble. Miro la hora, en unos minutos llegaría como siempre lo hacía.

-Vamos Hans puedes hacerlo- se dijo dándose ánimos.

A los lejos podía verse la figura de la joven acercándose. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro y se dirigió hasta quedar delante de ella. No dijeron nada, tan solo se contemplaron por largo rato, él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y ella sonrojada.

-¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Hans ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto esperando que aquel bello ángel que tenía delante no sé esfumara.

-Soy Elsa, un placer conocerte Hans...- éste tan solo cerro sus ojos y volvió a colocar una sonrisa aun más grande en su rostro. Definitivamente hoy sería el día que conocería y hablaría de frente con la mujer que desde hacía tiempo ocupada sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Bastante tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, que irresponsable soy. :/**

**Inicialmente esta historia en mi mente era mucho más extensa pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí. Espero les guste, besitos.**


End file.
